deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus vs Brainiac
What-if Death Battle Galactus vs. Brainiac.jpg|Venage237 I have my reasons why destroy your planet by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description Two alien antagonists who've destroyed countless planets and claim what they are doing is for a noble purpose. Interlude Wiz: There are a few aliens that keep destroying a planets. Boomstick: Yeah exactly like these two! Wiz: Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. Boomstick: And Brainiac, the nemesis of Superman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Galactus Wiz: Galactus is the survivor of the sixth incarnation of the Multiverse, his original name was Galan. Boomstick: His home planet, known as Taa, was destroyed. Later, he merged with the sentience of the universe aka Eternity. He possesses the power cosmic which grants him strong power, he then called himself Galactus! Wiz: He can shoot energy, create force fields, absorb energy, and change size. Boomstick: Oh, now I know why his size keep on changing everytime. Wiz: If he's full, he will be extremely powerful and strong, but if he's starves, he will turn weak. Boomstick: What do you mean by that? Wiz: He is the one with his hunger. Boomstick: Oh! Right, I get it. Wiz: He is also quite fast, but his fighting skills aren't that good. He just shoots his energy beams at his opponents. Boomstick: Galactus once threatened to destroy Zenn-La, the planet. Norris Rad persuaded Galactus to spare Zenn-La by volunteering to become his new and first herald, which he will call himself Silver Surfer! Wiz: Galactus also have a weapons, Punisher, which possesses-- Boomstick: Hold on, Frank Castle is his weapon?! Wiz: No! They are robots, expect they are violent and hard to kill. Boomstick: Oh right, my apologies. Wiz: Anyway, where were I... Oh yeah, they possess vast superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Galactus alone could destroy countless plants including his first attempts at Archeopia and many others. Boomstick: Now despite his size, he can fly at speeds that surpass the speed of light. Wiz: Galactus is simply immune to diseases, ailments, and toxins. Boomstick: Yeah of course he is immune to all diseases. He can also heal himself and others from wounds, that called... What is it called? Wiz: Vitakinesis. Boomstick: Oh okay. Anyway, Galactus can create sentient, complex, biological or bio-technical life forms from nothing. He also recreated the planet Zen-La including the population! Wiz: His weakness is when he is hungry, Galactus requires some unknown energies obtainable only from a type of planets. Boomstick: He can still be defeated by Thanos and others. Still, he can be the most threatening villain I ever seen! Galactus: It is my destiny to one day give back to the Universe, Infinitely more than I have ever taken from it. So speaks Galactus! Brainiac Wiz: Superman is a most popular superhero in DC, everyone knows his backstory. Boomstick: Let remind you again, when Kal-El was a baby, his parents sent him to Earth. His parents dies after saving him, the home planet was destroyed... By Brainiac! Wiz: Vril Dox, the Coluan scientist, developed an advanced artificial intelligence named Computo. He used Computo to build an army of robots. Boomstick: Now that's where the fun begins. Wiz: Well, he shrunk his city, packed it into a spaceship, and left his home to burn. Boomstick: Oh damn, that's dark. Wiz: Indeed, he starts Superman's story by destroying his home planet when Superman was a baby. And yes, he was responsible for destroying Krypton. Boomstick: He is so smart, that he can hold his own against Kryptonians in combat and has technology to fight them, they sometimes includes Kryptonite. He can also outsmart Lex Luthor. Wiz: Brainiac have like twelfth-level intellect, which should be higher than any humans, probably smarter than Lex Luthor and even the Batman himself. Boomstick: He's weak when he is away from his ship, he can't survive without that red connector in his brain. Wiz: But he can possesses a weaponry like his shrink ray and force field. Boomstick: This guy also really have guts to fight sun dipped Superman! Wiz: Though he can overpowered Superman and all, he can't success. And he is trying no matter what. Boomstick: He is fast enough to combat Hal Jordan and Superman, that guy is a badass. Wiz: He can take attacks from Superman, even the sun dipped Supermen. Boomstick: Whoa, that's incredible. Don't forget that he can also withstand attacks from Green Lantern. Wiz: He is immune to aging due to his mechanical body, he was alive long before Krypton's destruction and to become Superman's rivalry villain. Boomstick: Strangely, Lex Luthor used to snap Brainiac's neck. Brainiac used to tank hits from Superman, how is that impossible? Wiz: Probably... Superman never go for a head? Boomstick: Oh... Well, he still want to be a successful. Brainiac: They call you Superman. Why would they call you that when you are not a man at all? And super? There is nothing super about you. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Galactus Brainiac Draw Death Battle Galactus was traveling to attempt destroying the Earth, he saw the ship was going through it, Galactus went and stop the ship. Galactus: Identify yourself and tell me why are you going to the Earth. The ship owner revealed to be Brainiac, who have serious face when looking at Galactus. Brainiac: I am Brainiac, and I am here to attempt another destruction to the planet. Galactus: This is the planet I will destroy. Fly away from it, or face death. Brainiac: Unfortunate. You leave me no choice. Brainiac took out his Shrink Ray and fires several times, Galactus blocks it. Galactus then throw a punch at the ship, knocking it backwards. Galactus then fires his energy at the ship, the ship dodges and fires at Galactus which Galactus dodges. Galactus: Fool, you cannot defeat Galactus! Brainiac creates a force field around him, Galactus throw a punch and didn't work. Galactus decides to shoot his energy blasts at the force field which nearly destroys it, Brainiac ordered the ship to fires at Galactus. The blast hits Galactus in the stomach, causing him to yelp. Galactus: That's all you got? Before the ship could shoot again, Galactus back slap it away and destroys a force field. Galactus: This is pathetic. As Galactus throw his punch to finish it, Brainiac dodges and quickly uses his shrink ray at Galactus. Brainiac tries to fires the shrink ray but Galactus was too quick to dodge and back slap Brainiac, causing Brainiac to crushed through his ship. Brainiac slowly gets up and command the ship to fire, Galactus chuckles. The ship begins firing same as Galactus. Galactus: You are like a toy to me! You are no match for Galactus, you are pathetic and laughable! Galactus almost destroys the ship. Galactus: Now I won't take it easy on you. Galactus shoots another energy beams which pushed the ship into the Earth, Galactus changes size and land on the ground same as the ship. Brainiac get out of the ship and faces Galactus, who is still bigger than Brainiac. Brainiac: So, you can change sizes? Galactus: Yes, you green foolish. Not even that Shrink Ray can stop me, I can change my heights whenever I wish. Brainiac: Impossible... Galactus: Let your final stand be where you are standing, I've grown tired of your waste moves... Galactus fires his energy beam at Brainiac, which hit him and the ship. Galactus laughs. Galactus: That was too easy. Galactus turn around and walks away, but the ship flies toward and hits Galactus's mouth as he turned around. Galactus groans as the Brainiac's ship flies away from the Earth, he chases it. The ship fires at the Meteor which was thrown to Galactus, who smashed it with one punch. Brainiac's ship turned around and fires at Galactus's face, Galactus yelp. Galactus grabs the Meteor and tosses it at the ship, the ship destroyed the Meteor in pieces with a blast. Before Brainiac could react, Galactus fires his energy beam at the ship, destroying the ship instantly. Brainiac: NOO! The ship exploded, Brainiac was dead. Galactus sighs and turn around to see the Earth. Galactus: Now it is mine... Result Boomstick: Was that a stomp battle? Wiz: Yes it was, there was nothing that Brainiac could do to Galactus, really. Boomstick: But couldn't Brainiac uses his shrink ray to shrink Galactus? Wiz: Well Galactus won't just stand there, he could block or dodge it. And I assume that it wouldn't work since Galactus can change his sizes. Brainiac is useless when he is out of his ship, he becomes vulnerable and making it easy fight for Galactus. Boomstick: So basically it was like the flying ship fighting the giant strong man with a purple suit with near-limitless godlike powers. Wiz: Although Brainiac has tanked attacks from Superman even the sun-dipped one, he wouldn't survive Galactus stepping on him. Galactus resisted powerful mind attacks before, from Scarlet Witch and Thanos. Advantages: Galactus winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Bigger Disadvantages: Brainiac loser * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Smaller Boomstick: Brainiac couldn't escape from his own destruction. Wiz: The winner is Galactus! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020